Happy Birthday Sky!
by shizinga
Summary: This a one shot fic which happens before my other story "Maybe I'm Addicted" just to enhance the SkyZ relationship that is shown in that story. It basically consists of a strip tease. This is Rated M. Please DO NOT read if underage or do not prefer reading M rated fics. Not reading this fic will not hamper the story plot going on in "Maybe I'm Addicted"


Happy Birthday Sky!

This a one shot fic which happens before my other story "Maybe I'm Addicted" just to enhance the SkyZ relationship that is shown in that story. I plan on having many one shots, two shots, half-shots that take place before or after or during my mega stories "It Was You All Along" and "Maybe I'm Addicted" and any other mega story that I come up with to enhance the plot.

This is rated M though.

Please do not read if you are underage or if you don't like M stuff.

Sky stood in the command centre doing his share of criminal profiling on a computer on his birthday. He had made it pretty clear to everyone that he didn't want his birthday to be made into a big issue, and they obliged, but his firy girlfriend seemed upset about it. He sighed because of the workload he had. Cruger told him to finish the job by afternoon and he had to work super fast if he had to meet that deadline.

Just then the command center doors wooshed open and his girlfriend entered as the doors closed behind her. She came in between him and the computer he was working on and hugged him. Sky smirked on feeling her hands feeling his body and stroked her long brown hair as he clicked save on the computer.

"Z..." he smiled and kissed her forehead taking in her sweet vanilla scent as she started kissing his neck. When she didn't stop kissing him and feeling him, and he started losing his senses which he couldn't afford right now, he grabbed her hair as his hands moved on her ass,

"Z... not now baby..."

Z sighed on feeling his hand squeezing her ass cheeks and looked at him and said "Please Sky..." as she pulled him to her and started kissing him lustfully. Sky's hand left her hair and started feeling her curvy waist as he kissed her back and felt her leg feeling up his leg and encircling on his waist.

Z moaned as she felt his hands on her chest over her uniform and said huskily "20 minutes."

Sky smiled as he kissed her neck and shook his head indicating 'No'. Z sighed feeling him nibble on her earlobe and said "15 minutes..." and started kissing him.

Sky moaned feeling her soft curves and her leg that was encircling him, he looked at her with lust filled eyes but he had to finish the job that Cruger gave him so he pulled out of the kiss and started moving his lips on her face and ears as he felt her soft body "I promise... after I get this work done... I'll come to you..."

Z bit her lip feeling his strong hands roam all over her body and sighed as she opened her eyes to look at him "But I won't be horny then." and pouted as she raked her hands on his abs.

Sky smirked as he captured her lips moaning softly "Mmm... Don't worry I'll make you horny..." as he groped her making her gasp. Z then looked at him with lust filled eyes and gave him a deep peck as they grudgingly got away from eachother still finding ways to touch eachother "I'll see you later..."

Sky sighed seeing her walk away from him and said "Yeah... C-squad training?"

Z nodded sadly "Yeah..."

Sky smirked "I'll be free at 2."

Z smiled and gave him a flying kiss and went out to train the cadets in the simulation room. Sky turned to his computer doing his job while cursing at how much work had to be done.

It was 2. And Sky rushed towards Z's room, he couldn't forget the look in her eyes. As he entered he saw the lights dim and wondered where she was and suddenly someone locked the doors and made him sit on a chair which was generally never kept there. The girl vanished and Sky knew it was Z's duplicate in the dark.

Suddenly the lights came, still dim but atleast he could see around and he could hear some music start and saw Z standing in only one of his shirts which looked oversized on her with her back turned to him. She then turned and Sky lost his breath because she looked scandalous in dark eye make up and glossy peach lips and her hair completely straight and open.

She smirked "Happy Birthday Sky..."

He then saw her dance seductively waving and jerking her hips on the song 'Hips Don't Lie' (By Shakira) as she started opening the shirt buttons completely in tune with the music. Sky was mesmerized on seeing her dance this way just for him and he could feel the temperature getting hot. Just then Z opened and threw his shirt to reveal her in a glittery black bra which couldn't contain her big bosom completely and a really short black skirt and came closer to him and straddled him and coyly opened his jacket as she rolled her head with the music causing her hair to hit her face seductively. Sky moved his hands to touch her face but she smiled and shook her head naughtily and pulled open his T-shirt leaving him shirtless and got off him. The track changed to 'Didi' (By Milk and Honey) and Sky lost his senses when she mixed salsa with belly dancing and mesmerized him. She then came near him and started seductively dancing on the song and he grabbed her not able to control anymore and was about to kiss her when she opened his trouser buttons and pushed him and danced away.

Sky smirked when he saw her sexily open her skirt off revealing glittery black panties secured with string knots on both sides of her hips. Z then bent down giving him a show of her ample bosom and then jerked her head back up seductively causing her long hair to hit her back as Sky bit his lip getting more and more turned on by the second. While she did that she pulled open her bra string and Sky gasped seeing her bra come off but apparently the show wasn't over as she wore a strapless bra inside. Sky let out a shaky breath feeling horny himself and see his girlfriend dance so seductively for him, he looked at her with lust filled eyes as he felt his beast getting erect ready to make her his, he got up and went over to her and she bit her lip and danced around him completely feeling her body to his and when he grabbed her, she smirked and pulled open his pants and then his boxers and started savouring him. Sky was in heaven, first a strip tease and now a bl**job. He just loved it when Z was horny. After that he pulled Z to him as he stripped her completely and the many seductive tracks played in the background, as they made passionate and painfully pleasurable love for hours.

Sky rolled off Z as they both panted and after they calmed down, Sky turned to her and saw her flushed and exhausted face and smiled and pulled her to him and crashed his lips into hers. After they broke off Z smiled as he pressed her body to his holding her tightly "I love you Sky..."

Sky smiled "I love you Z." and kissed her forehead, still not getting enough of her as she snuggled in his arms and slowly fell asleep. Sky sighed feeling so content seeing his hot girlfriend who loved him like crazy sleeping in his arms and dosed off too. This was indeed his best birthday ever.


End file.
